The Tomb of Dracula Issue 33
Synopsis "Blood on My Hands!" Quincy Harker has Dracula dying at his feet, however two of Dracula's vampires have Rachel van Helsing as their hostage and they are offering Quincy an ultimatum: Free Dracula, or Rachel will die. Quincy ponders the situation and his thoughts go back to the evening that his wife was laid to rest in the year 1955. He remembers how his young daughter Edith tearfully asked her father to make sure she never becomes a vampire, something that Quincy had promised. He tells Dracula about a time earlier still in 1945, when the vampire lord attacked Quincy and his wife Elizabeth at a theater. It was that night that Dracula threw Quincy from a the balcony, crippling him and then making off with his wife. Quincy would relate to how the police found his wife two days later half drained of her blood. Quincy would explain how his wife never fully recovered from the attack and one night four years after their daughter was born, she would take her own life. Quincy would go on to tell Dracula that although he vowed on that day to kill Dracula once and for all, he cannot do it at the cost of Rachel's life, and pulls the killing arrow from Dracula's heart allowing the vampire lord to be restored to his full vitality. With Dracula no longer at risk, the two female vampires let Rachel go who is more than upset that Quincy wasn't willing to sacrifice her to kill Dracula. Dracula then demands that Quincy reveal the knowledge of how he is going to be destroyed. Quincy tells him that all he knows is that someone is stealing his power and that Dracula has only two weeks to live before he is destroyed. Dracula senses that Harker is telling the truth, but refuses to believe that he will meet his end and warns the old vampire hunter that he will return in three weeks to kill him once and for all. Dracula would then boast about all those who attempted to kill him throughout his 500 years of unlife, and boasts about how they have all met their deaths. As a final insult, when Quincy demands that Dracula not touch the urn holding the ashes of his daughter and dashes it on the ground before leaving Quincy's mansion. Meanwhile, in India, with their son destroyed by the villages, Taj Nitall and his wife put their son to rest. Taj decides to stay with his wife and they both head on to what is hopefully a happier life. Back in England, Dracula returns to his mansion home and ponders on the idea that his powers are fading. He realizes that people have been able to resist his will such as the Russian vampire Gorna, detective Hannibal King, and Lord Henry. He then also realizes that his strength has also been fading since his encounter with Gorna, Dracula vows to learn who is sapping his powers and vows to destroy them. While back at he home of Quincy Harker, the old vampire hunter considers his condition and the state of his home and wonders if he's getting too old to continue fighting Dracula. The next day Quincy pays a visit to his lawyer Mr. Prescott to get his will in order. Prescott asks Quincy why he is now changing his will, Quincy responds by telling his friend that he believes he will die soon. That night in a London pub, a man named Snitcher begins telling the bartender about a recent murder where a woman was drained of all her blood. He tells the bartender how he's heard that it was done by a vampire, and is promptly thrown out of the bar. A man listening in at the bar however takes an interest in Snitcher's story, and confronts the drunk in the street. When Snitcher turns to tell the man his suspicions about vampires running the government, he's horrified to find that the interested party is a vampire himself who quickly feeds upon Snitcher. Meanwhile, after much consideration Dracula has realized that the only person who could possibly be responsible for his waning powers is the only man who ever posed a serious threat to Dracula: Doctor Sun. Dracula decides to seek out his foe and destroy him once and for all, changing into bat form and going into the sky. As he flies across the city, Dracula deduces that Sun must have been draining Dracula's power ever since their first encounter when Sun attempted to transfer all his knowledge into the body of Lucas Brand. As Dracula flies across the city, he is spotted by a police officer who reports the bat sighting to Inspector Chelm who follows after Dracula and orders for back up. Dracula commands his last parliamentary thrall, a man named Bennington to steal a file on Dracula from Lord Singleton's office. Bennington manages to do so, but has to kill a police officer stationed outside Singleton's office to do so. Bennington then goes to rendezvous with Dracula, the two completely unaware that Inspector Chelm is waiting for the right moment to shoot Dracula with special cross engraved silver bullets. Appearances "Blood on My Hands!" Individuals *Dracula *Quincy Harker *Rachel van Helsing *Inspector Chelm *Taj Nital *Saint *Brides of Dracula **Unnamed members *Deacon Frost *Elizabeth Harker *Edith Harker *Jyota Nital *Mr. Farthingale *Mr. Prescott *Snitch *McGreedy *London policemen **Biscombe *Bennington Locations *Europe **London ***Soho **Castle Dracula *Jajpur Items *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon Links *''The Tomb of Dracula'' Issue 33 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tomb-of-dracula-33-blood-on-my-hands/4000-15294/ The Tomb of Dracula Issue 33] on Comic Vine Category:The Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Issues